1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of windshield wiper blades and more particularly, to an improved windshield wiper blade for a windshield wiper assembly for vehicles such as motor vehicles, which comprises a triangular wiper squeegee portion including a longitudinal rectangular cavity disposed in the center thereof, an upper elongated lip, a plurality of wiping edges, and a plurality of concave portions connecting with the wiping edges whereby a wiper blade is provided which exhibits a long operational life while achieving an effective cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of windshield wiper blades for a windshield wiper assembly are well known. Such windshield wiper blades have only a plurality of edges as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,444, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,445, U.S. Pat. Re.24,974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,443, a hollow core disposed in the center of a wiper squeegee as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,432, and a elongated lip as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,710, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,063, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,018. However, these conventional windshield wiper blades do not process a long operation life, do not clearly wipe and clean the windshield, and are difficult to operate under heavy snow and ice conditions.